Impulse x Pandemonics
by Maeve007
Summary: When the head of the Utagami (one of the most infamous clans of the Yakuza) dies of a mysterious affliction, his 16 year old daughter Hatsune Miku will have to take over. Yet great power comes with great responsibilty, a lesson she will learn as she unravels the secrets of her father's death and dives deeper into the hell that is the Yakuza. Based on the same titled song/series.


**Hey. This little plot bunny entered my head and I couldn't let it go, so here is the result.**

 **Summary: When the head of the Utagami (one of the most infamous syndicates of the Yakuza) dies of a mysterious affliction, his 16 year old daughter Hatsune Miku will have to take over. Yet great power comes with great responsibilty, a lesson she will learn as she unravels the secrets of her father's death and dives deeper into the hell that is the Yakuza. Based on the song/series of the same name.**

* * *

~Rin

The newbies always seemed to stare at her and Len when they found out how highly ranked they were. They were the twin Shategashira, or the third in command, just under the Wakagashira, the second in command of the entire syndicate.

True, she was only 14 but she had been with the Yakuza ever since she was a child, when her foolish mother couldn't pay up her debt to the Yakuza with bills and had to use her children instead.

The road to power had been harsh, taking beatings from those who wanted to stop her and her brother (no matter what, they would be together. They only had each other), being hospitalized numerous times but they had finally worked their way up to a supposed "safe" position.

Except the Kumicho, the head boss of the syndicate, had despised her.

 _She_ adored the Saiko-komon, the head advisor and the Wakagashira. Yet, whenever they were around, she made life hell for them. It was rumored that her and Len reminded her of the stillborn twins she had given birth to. She was said to have been a kind, loving goddess before her husband, Leon died and had to take over as Kumicho. Rin didn't see how any of that should affect them.

 _Patience, Rin. The time will come._ And it did. _Her_ , the Tyrannical Queen, Lola, the slut who lured men in to assassinate for their money, was overthrown. The more kinder Saiko-komon, who had gone by the name Big Al, had been quick to replace her as Kumicho. Almost as if it was planned...

Everything went back to routine. Sweet Ann, who had been the Komon, or the junior advisor, replace Big Al as Saiko-komon and named Meiko the Komon...

* * *

"Shategashira-san? Rin?" Rin snapped out of dazed, shaking the thoughts out of her head. The man's dead Rin, now it's his daughter running this place. She sighed, Rin really missed the old man.

"Hai, Hatsune-sama?" she replied curtly, sucking on a hard candy.

"Ah, Miku is fine. I don't really care about being formal."

Bonding? This kid... How is she going to lead the Utagami like that?

"Hai, Miku...sama."

Miku gave a small smile. It was a start. Her father had always kept her sheltered from the world of the Yakuza. It kept her safe, but distanced her from the other members.

"I would like you to tell me about our clan from your poont of view. Otosan has told me much about the Yakuza but not much of the insides."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why not ask the Saiko-komon?" Miku seemed to become slightly embarrassed.

"You seemed more approachable. What with being near my age and all,"

Rin hummed in agreement. She popped another hard candy in her mouth from her pocket. "Well, the members of the gangs in our clan get money by many different means. Ransoms, stealing, selling drugs, etc. Their superiors, the Kyodai and the Shatei, tax them and their superiors tax them and so on. The Kaikei handle the money; the Hishio handle communication, organization-you have your own, I think it's IA-is the Kumicho's personal assistant; and the Shingjin handle the law."

Miku wanted to tell her she knew this part but she was fixated on Rin's tattoos on her arms. They were the markings of the their clan and covered the arms like sleeves and the back. Like a shirt, except the chest.

While she couldn't see it (Rin was wearing a shirt after all), she knew a picture of a demon mask covered most of Rin's back. It was the same for all the members of the Utagami. A fiery dragon spiraled around the left arm and a Geisha hold a samisen in her hand on the right arm. High ranking members had a specific flower depending on the position somewhere on their right leg.

"Rin?" Miku said, interrupting Rin's rambling.

And-hmm?" she said, suprised.

"What flower do you have? I have a chrysanthemum on my lower right calf." Her father hadn't wanted her to get the tattoo completed, to save her the trauma until she was older. Miku had never really why tattoos would so traumatic. However recently, he had told her to start doing so. The process usually takes several days. It couldn't be completed because of her father's death but now she had the chrysanthemum and the dragon on her left arm done.

Rin was wearing knee high stockings with her black shorts so Miku couldn't see it.

"Me? I-"

A phone rang. _Sekaaaaai de ichiban ohimesama~_

Rin tried to hide her amusement but smirk managed to plaster itself on face. Since when did the calm, quiet and collected Miku like songs like that?

Miku's face reddened. "It's-it's... Onee-san? I got to go! Arigato Rin-chan!"

Rin erked at the sound "Rin-chan". She chuckled. she never expected someone like Miku to be flustered so easily. "Yeah...sayonara." she mumbled, opening a lollipop, about to suck on it and... _Kakuyuugouro nisaaaaa tobikonde mitai to omou massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei~_ To her suprise, her phone was ringing. It hardly ever was used. She picked up her phone and put it her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rin, where are you? Get to the main building fourth floor." It was Len, but he was never sounds this serious.

"I'm in the main building. Why?"

"There's been a leak."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun Dun DUNNN. Hooray for unnecessary exposition with Rin! Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry if it was boring, I just wanted to get started with some info. It is true that Yakuza members get tattoos to identify what gang/clan they are. As for the flower thing, I made it up. I liked the idea. A chrysanthemum means royalty in japanese tattoos apparently so... Also, if you know what songs those two ringtones are, you get bonus points from me. ;)**

 **The ranks:**

 **Kumicho-supreme boss-Miku**

 **Saiko-komon-head advisor-Sweet Ann**

 **Wakagashira-second in command-?**

 **Shategashira-third in command-Rin/Len**

 **Wakagashira-underlings of Wakagashira-?**

 **Komon-(junior) advisor- Meiko**

 **Onee-san-highly ranked female-?**

 **Kaikei-accountants-?**

 **Kumicho Hishio-Boss's personal assistant/secretary-IA**

 **Hishio-Secretaries-?**

 **Shingjin-lawyers-?**

 **Kyodai-head of a gang-?**

 **Shatei-underhead of a gang-?**

 **Suggestions for who should be what rank would be more than welcome! Speaking of which, I am not a member of the Yakuza so I don't personally know a lot about the hierarchy of a yukuza clan. If you know more, let me know. I'm a bit confused with all the info.**


End file.
